Can You Really Fall in Love Again?
by shellibby
Summary: Peter has visited Wendy so much that he now looks like a teen. She has long since moved on,and now he must too. But he doesn't want to live in Neverland alone. Will he find love again? Based on 2003 movie.


**Hey guys! I decided to take a break from Forbidden Kisses and write a Peter Pan fanfic. Review and tell me what you think! :)**

It had been years since I had last spoken to Wendy. I peered into her room, where I had once witnessed her become a beautiful young woman. She was married now, I had heard. She had grown up, leaving me behind. In her place was a new family. I realized this moments ago when I heard the murmur of unfamiliar voices and saw bags and boxes piled into the room that once belonged to Wendy, Michael, and John.

I had wanted to stay friends. Although I had never admitted it, I loved Wendy. More than anything, anyone. And I thought she loved me too. I visited her constantly, so much so that my body was beginning to age. I looked eighteen. But I thought Wendy was worth it. I'll never forget the day she was the one to banish me. She had been 17.

_"Peter, I…don't think you should visit anymore. I have a boy in my life that I love very much. Michael and John have no time for childish games. We've moved on, Peter. And now it's time for you to do the same. I will always remember you."_

I went back to Neverland and cried. Cried like the little boy I still was. I loved Wendy, but could I grow up for her? No, I decided. She was done with me. Hook had been right. I would die alone.

However, I came here tonight to see her one last time. I wasn't going to say hello. She no longer stared out the window, waiting for me to drop by. Michael and John had stopped searching the sky for Tink, a sign that used to mean I was near. I just wanted to see her, so that I could let her go. But I came only to realize she was no longer here, visiting her ageing parents, as she often did. The Darling family was gone.

Tink swirled past my eyes, motioning that it was time for me to leave. Heaving one last, sad sigh, I sped off toward Neverland. I had barely risen from the neighborhood when I heard the five words that angered me the most.

"You need to grow up!" a man shouted from the direction of the Darling household. I skidded to a stop, almost smacking into a chimney. _No_, I chided myself. _You have to go back. Leave this place and never return. _I bent my knees to prepare myself to fly when I heard someone softly crying.

"Dammit," I cursed as I flew back to the window. Inside the dark room I could see a teenage girl sobbing on the bed. So, she had been told to grow up. I paused in thought. Neverland had been pretty lonely lately. I quickly shook my head. No, I could not take her with me. Why would she go? Why would she believe in me?

I heard her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. The window was half-open, so I quietly lifted it all the way up to make it easy for me to go inside. I heard Tink shrieking behind me, wondering what in the world I was doing. Truthfully, I had no idea, but I shushed her anyway. This was all too familiar.

My footsteps, quieter than those of any other human, crept across the wooden floor. My movements were quick. Skillful. She would never even hear a thing. I made my way to her bookcase, pausing when I saw a title that caught my eye. _My Adventures _by Wendy Darling.

I picked it up and skimmed it. It was all about me! A small smile crept upon my face. Wendy had written it all down. So at least this girl might have heard about me. I gently placed the book back and turned to leave. I glanced back at the girl as I made my way to the window. Maybe I would come back. Maybe she would want to come with me. Maybe-

All of a sudden, I stepped on something sharp. I yelped in pain, but quickly flew in the corner so the girl wouldn't see me. Unfortunately, when she awoke with a start, my shoulder slammed into the toy chest. I bit my lip to keep from making any more noise, but I was sure she had heard it.

"Hello?" she called out softly. "Who's there?" I knew I was done for. She had to have heard me over here. When her footsteps came near, I flew out and covered my hands over her mouth before she could scream. Her eyes, silver in the moonlight, widened in surprise. "Mmmph!" she protested.

"Shh!" I hissed. I could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. "I'm Peter. I was looking for Wendy. Wendy Darling. I didn't realize she didn't live here anymore. Sorry to bother you." I quickly explained, before taking my hands off of her mouth.

"Peter…Pan?" she gasped. I nodded, feeling smug. She let out a snort, and my brows knitted in confusion. "So…you can…fly?" she chuckled, an amused glint in her eyes. Ha! She was testing me. I smirked at her. I would have the last laugh. Fast as a canon, I whipped around the room, before landing right back in front of her.

"Yes. Yes I can." I grinned. She stared at me in shock. For a while, she didn't say anything. She just stared at me, inspecting me as if I was some sort of alien. At least she wasn't screaming. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Emily. So…you live in Neverland?" she asked, reaching out to touch the small blade on the side of my waist. I chuckled, flipping the blade in the air and catching it easily.

"Yeah."

"And you…there's a fairy named…Tinkerbell, right?" As if on cue, Tink flew into the room, angry with me for staying here so long.

"Yep." I said, shushing Tink.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Would you like to come with me, Emily?" I asked, knowing that now was the perfect time to ask. Her eyes opened even wider.

"Me? Come with you? To Neverland?"

"Uh-huh." I walked toward the window. "You wouldn't have to worry about growing up." She was quiet for a moment.

"Don't I need to fly?" she inquired.

"That's where Tink comes in. But you can do it. Just think of a wonderful thought." I instructed, grabbing Tink and shaking her until enough pixie dust fell on Emily. I smiled at her, taking her hand. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Ok." She said uneasily. Before she could say anything else, I pulled her forward and jumped out the window, sending us into the air. She screamed in fright until she realized she was flying right beside me. Letting out a shaky laugh, she gripped my hand tighter, and I sped faster toward Neverland.


End file.
